Con Faldas Y A Lo Loco
by Kristine Lovegood
Summary: 1º y 2º cap:Bella, Rose, y Alice le gastan una broma a los chicos por el día de los santos inocentes. Lo que no se imaginaban era que iban a reirse de ellos por mucho, mucho tiempo. PostAmanecer.
1. 1 Feliz día de los inocentes!

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la diosa de la literatura (música celestial) Stephenie Meyer (aplausos). Yo sólo juego con ellos._

**Con Faldas Y A Lo Loco**

**1. Feliz Día De Los Inocentes!  
**

**BPOV**

Mañana era 28 de diciembre… Mi primer día de los inocentes de vampiresa. ¡Genial! ¡Por fin íbamos a poder gastarles una broma a los chicos sin riesgo de que nos descubran! Esto de ser una chica-escudo es fantástico. Además Carlisle y Esme estaban de viaje y Nessie estaba en casa de Charlie, así que estábamos solos por días.

Me encontraba con Rose y Alice en la cocina. Yo las protegía con mi escudo y ellas preparaban la primera parte de la broma.

-Mua-ha-ha-ha-haa! ¡Perfecto! ¡Soy GENIAL!- A veces pienso que Alice está de verdad loca.

-Ejem, ejem…-Dijimos Rose y yo a la vez.

-Vale, vale, somos geniales.

-Ah.

-Bueno, esto ya está. ¡Que ganas tengo de que lleguen los chicos!-Alice miró al infinito-Ah, vale, llegarán en 5 minutos.-Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Habíamos preparado un trago cargadísimo de alcohol (y con sangre, por supuesto). Ahora haríamos que los chicos bebieran.

-Vale, 1 minuto, ¡a sus puestos!- Todas corrimos hacia el salón con un vaso en nuestras manos.

-HOLAAAAAAA! YA ESTAMOS AQUÍÍÍ!- Emmett y sus gritos…

-Cállate Emmett!-Dijeron Jasper y Edward a la vez.

-Hola, hola, holaaa!

-¡Alice, relax, nos van a pillar!- Susurró Rose para que solo la oyéramos nosotras.

-No creo, ella siempre es así

-Es verdad- Nos reímos las dos

-¡Oyeeee, que estoy aquí!

-¿Ah, sí?

-¡Sí!

-¿No me digas?

-¡Callad, que nos escuchan!- Corté su pelea.

-¿Escuchar que?- ¡Oh, no, demasiado tarde!

-¡NADA!- Chillamos las tres a la vez.

-Oíd, ¿por que no escucho vuestros pensamientos?

-Por…, por…

-¡Por que son clasificación XX!- Me interrumpió Alice, oh, bendita Alice

-Ah. No quiero saberlo.

-¡Oíd, os hicimos un trago!

-¿Ah, sí?- Los chicos desconfiaban, nos reímos de sus caras.

-¡Sí, pero tranquis, que nosotras ya nos tomamos varios vasos!-Mintió Alice ¿Hay una sola frase que no diga entre exclamaciones? No, por supuesto que no.

-¡VALEEEE, A BEBER!- Todos miramos extrañados a Emmett-¿Qué, tengo monos en la cara? ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Quiero ese trago ya!- Como se parece a Alice a veces.

Les dimos el súper-trago y Edward y Jasper dudaron, pero Emmett lo tragó enseguida. Nos extendió el vaso pidiendo más.

-¡OH, DIOSES, EN MI VIDA PROBÉ NADA IGUAL!¡DADME MÁSSS!

-¡Ok! ¡Marchando!-Alice le sirvió más. Edward y Jasper se encogieron de hombros y se tomaron el trago.

-Mmmm… Delicioso… ¡QUIERO MÁS!

Nos pasamos un buen rato sirviéndoles, y luego nos escapamos a buscar una cámara.

Al bajar vimos a Jasper y a mi amado Edward bailando tango mientras Emmett tocaba una guitarra invisible. No sé de donde habrá sacado ese sombrero de mariachi, pero no quiero saberlo. Empezamos a tomar fotos y videos mientras nos reíamos.

-Oíd, sacad ese elefante de aquí!

-No, no lo marginéis, que es mi amigo Pancho!

-Pero si se llama Pepe!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Bah, dejadlo, si se llama Godofredo!- ¿Godofredo? ¿De donde sacó Emmett ese nombre?

-Alice, ¿estás grabando? Quiero guardar esto para mofarnos de ellos siempre.

-Si estoy grabando, pero tengo una idea mucho mejor… Mua-ha-ha-haaa!

-Ok

-Es...¡hip! ...¿estáis grabando? ¡HIP!

-Si Emmie, si.-Los chicos se miraron y desaparecieron. Rose y yo nos miramos preocupadas de que se acabara la diversión, pero Alice se empezó a reír a carcajadas

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡ESTO VA A SER BUENO! ¡PREPARAD LAS CÁMARAS!

-Ok!

Subimos a por más cámaras porque se habían acabado las pilas y al bajar encontramos a los tres bailando y cantando a voz en grito Paquito el Chocolatero, y vestidos de… ¿Animadoras? ¡Si, y con labios pintados y colorete!

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¿Que os dije?

**EPOV**_ (al día siguiente)_

Teníamos resaca y no sabíamos que había pasado. Mi querida Bella ocultaba sus pensamientos y los de las demás. Cada 5 minutos se miraban las tres y se reían como locas. Nosotros solo las mirábamos extrañados.

Cuando se nos curó la resaca, fuimos a acompañar a las chicas a Port Angeles cuando un montón de gente se nos abalanzó tomándonos fotos y riéndose.

-Hola, chico guitarra-le dijo una chica a Emmett.

-¿Hey, que tal tu amigo Pancho?- Le preguntó un chaval a Jasper aguantándose la risa.

- ¡Dame una P, dame una E, dame una N, dame una O, dame una S dame una O, dame una S! ¿Que tenemos? ¡PENOSOS!

-¡A ver si aprendéis a maquillaros!

Miramos a nuestras chicas. Ellas nos sonrieron y nos enseñaron unas fotos.

-¿QUÉ? ¿ESE SOY YO? ¡ARG!-Jasper estaba desesperado

-Mmmm… me queda bien la falda…-Emmett no se preocupaba.

Yo estaba en estado de shock.

-¡FELIZ DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES! ¡AHORA SOIS FAMOSOS EN INTERNET!

-¡¿QUÉ?

_**FIN**_

_**¿Qué os pareció?**_

_**Acepto felicitaciones, quejas, críticas, aplausos, tomatazos... **_

_**Vamos, de todo.**_

_** Solo espero que no manchéis mucho el suelo, que acabo de limpiar.**_

_**Recuerden, los reviews son el sueldo de las autoras/trductoras.**_

_**Beso,**_

_**Kriss.  
**_


	2. 2 Venganza

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de una diosa de la literatura, Stephenie Meyer._

**2. Venganza**

**EPOV**

-Mmmm… ¿Y que hacemos?- dijo Emmett.

-Ni idea.

-Además, será difícil, con la médium ahí…

-¡EH! ¡QUE OS OIGO! ¡NO INTENTÉIS NADA; OS PILLARÉ!

-Orch! Nos van a pillar. Salgamos de aquí.

-Orch? Emmie está afeminado… - nos burlamos Jazz y yo.

-¡Callad y larguémonos ya!

-No, esperad. Se van a ir de compras.

Cuando se fueron empezamos a planear.

-A ver, Eddie, ¿que ideas tienes? – Ignoré ese horrible apodo. ¿Por que Emmett no comprende que odio que me llame así?

-Yo creo que podríamos utilizar la estrategia de Victoria.-sugirió Jazz

-¿Crear un ejército de neófitos? Y luego me llaman burro a mí…

-No, Emmie, me refería a no decidirnos.

-Ah. Ups.

-Bueno, ok pues lo decidimos, y luego cambiamos de idea, ¿ok?

-Sep.

Después de varios minutos decidimos poner un cubo de agua encima de la puerta. (Vale, no teníamos muchas ideas, que digamos)

-¿Joo, pero por que no hacemos lo que yo dije? – Emmett estaba haciendo un puchero.

-¡POR QUE ALICE NOS MATARÁ SI ESCONDEMOS UN OSO EN SU ARMARIO!

-Ah. Ouch.

-Ouch no, más bien: ARGGG! – Jasper se llevó las manos al pescuezo y sacó la lengua fuera.

-JAJAJA! – Nos partimos de risa los tres.

-Un minuto.

-Que pasa, Edward?

- Oigo la mente de Alice. ¡Ya llegan!

-Apurad con el cubo!

Lo pusimos en la puerta de entrada.

-Bua-ha-ha-haaa!

- Oigo el Porsche, a esconderse!

Emmett estaba detrás de una cortina, Jazz debajo de la mesa, y yo dentro del armario de la entrada. Desde mi sitio era desde donde mejor se veía. Esperamos a que el agua cayera sobre ellas…

…pero no pasó nada.

Y, como no, Emmett fue a ver si ellas estaban fuera abriendo la puerta.

Le calló el cubo encima

-Ayy!

-JAJAJAJA!

Pero no pudimos reírnos mas, porque un mar de globos de agua calló sobre nosotros

-SOCORROOO!

-BUA-HA-HA-HAA! – Esas risas diabólicas solo podían ser de tres personas

-Como lo supisteis?

-Elemental, querido Eddie, a Emmie se le olvidó el plan de no decidirse por que estaba fastidiado por que no seguisteis su plan. Buena elección.- dijo Alice.

-EMMETT!

-Que?

-¡TENÍAMOS UN PLAN!

-Uy.

-¡PREPÁRATE! ¡VAS A ACABAR MAAAL!

-¡Socorrito! ¡Ayudadme!

-¡Ja! ¡En tus sueños, oso!

.

**_Bueno, varias personas me pidieron que hiciera una continuación a esta historia, así que aquí está la venganza fallida de los chicos x) _**

**_Espero que haya gustado.  
_**

**_Kriss._**

**_¿Review?  
_**


	3. Nota ¡muy Importante!

ATENCIÓN!

Estoy pensando en hacer un Emmett POV de esta historia. Con partes nuevas y risas aseguradas, porque ¡Emmett es Emmet!

Así que decidme en reviews que os parece la idea, porque necesito vuestra opinión. No me llevará ni un día.

Así, si os gusta la idea, continuaré la historia, pues tengo mil ideas para este fic. Si no, pues nada.

¿Beso y Opiniones a modo de REVIEWS?

Kriss.


	4. 3 EmPOV

_**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de los personajes, por desgracia Bueno, la historia si es mía, es un consuelo_

**EmPOV**

Yupii! ¡Cacé un oso! ¡Por fin! ¡El primero de la temporada!

Estaba de buen humor. Bueno, ¿Cuándo no estoy yo de buen humor?

-Eh! ¡Un momento!- Eddie siempre fastidiándolo todo. Puff, es un aburrido.

-¿Qué?

-¡No escucho los pensamientos de las chicas!

-¿Y?

-¡Que algo se traman!

-Ah. ¿Y?

-¡Dios, Emmett, no te enteras de nada!

-¡Si que me entero!

-¡No!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡CALLAD! Si quieres saber por que no las escuchas, pregúntaselo, pero no peleeis, que se me contagian vuestras emociones!

-Vale, Emo Jazz.

-¡¿TE QUIERES CALLAR?

-Ok.

Uy mira, por la ventana se ven las chicas, sentadas en el sofá. Dios, que sexy está Rose, apuesto a que lleva ese suj…

-Dios, Emmett, por favor, mantén tu mente limpia aunque solo sea un minuto.

-No! Tengo libertad de expresión, verdad, Jazzy?

-No! Que me contagias la lujuria! Y no me llames Jazzy!

Asentí.

-HOLAAA! YA ESTAMOS AQUÍÍÍ!

-Cállate, Emmett!- Auu, por que me pegan? Si soy muy discreto!

-¡Hola, hola, holaaa!- Alice me comprende!

Empezaron a hablar en susurros, pero yo me distraje con los Teletubbies, que estaban en la tele.

-¡Oíd, os hicimos un trago!

Mmmm, trago con sangre… Que delicia…

-¿Ah, sí?- ¡Que desconfiados! Voy a decirles que quiero uno ¡Oh, los conejitos saltarines atacan a los teltubbies! ¡No, no os dejéis engañar! ¡No, la tarta de manzana nooo!

Bo, no pasó nada, pero seguro que la próxima vez les atacarán. Bueno, yo iba a por un trago.

-¡VALEEE, A BEBER!- Me miraron raro. ¿Es que se me volvieron a caer los pantalones? No, menos mal.- ¿Qué, tengo monos en la cara? ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Quiero ese trago ya!

Mmmm, a ver a que sabe… Oh! ¡Es sangre con naranja y un montón de alcohol! ¡DELICIOSO!

-¡OH, DIOSES, EN MI VIDA PROBÉ NADA IGUAL!¡DADME MÁSS!

-¡Ok, marchando!

Y ahí desconecté mi cerebro (N/A ¿es que acaso ahí dentro hay algo?)

_**..Al día siguiente..**_

¡Ay! Me duele mi cabeza! Y no ayuda que las chicas se rían… ¡Yo quiero saber el chiste!

Bueno, nos fuimos a acompañar a las chicas a Port Angeles. Cuando estábamos paseando por las calles la gente se nos abalanzó y empezó a sacarnos fotos y reírse.

¡Soy famoso! ¡Emmett! ¡Si!

-¡Hola, chico guitarra!

-¡Hola! ¿Quieres un autógrafo?- No sabía que nos habíamos hecho famosos como músicos, pero ¡No importa!

-Siii!

-Vale!

Le firmé en la espalda. Por allí había mas gente acercándose a Eddie y a Jazzy, pero no hice caso, porque estaba posando para que me sacaran fotos. ¡Emmett! ¡Sexy! ¡Sí!

Oh, espera, que tienen nuestras chicas en las manos? ¿Fotos? ¿Ya? ¡Bueno, si salgo yo, da igual! A ver…

- Mmmm, que bien me queda la falda… - Dios, que sexy estoy de animadora. Y aquí, con ese sombrero de mariachi…

-¡FELIZ DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES! ¡AHORA SOIS FAMOSOS EN INTERNET!

-¿QUÉ?

¿Es que no oyeron? ¡Que tontos! Da igual, porque ¡SOY FAMOSO! ¡YUPII!

**_Fin_**

**_¡Y aquí, señoras y señores, tenemos el Emmett POV de la historia!_**

**_ Solo es el primer cap, por que el segundo no cambiaría casi nada… _**

**_¿Os gustó? ¡Pues mandar reviews para que yo pueda comer! _**

**_¡Si mandáis, mañana os subo el próximo cap! Que ya es nuevo, y no cambio el nombre de la historia porque me gusta este, pero no tendrá que ver con eso, ¿ok? Bueno, ¡os enteraréis en el próximo cap! :)_**

**_Beso!_**

**_Kriss.  
_**


	5. 4 Emmett en la Fábrica de Chocolate

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, por desgracia u.u Stephenie Meyer es su dueña y me los prestó para que juegue con ellos._

**4. Emmett en la Fábrica de Chocolate.**

**EmPOV**

-Vale. Ideas para vengarnos?- Dijo Jasper.

-Con suerte no acabamos con tarta en la ropa interior... -Edward siempre tan positivo.

La idea de volvernos a vengar era mía. A ellos les daba igual.

Me colgué boca abajo de la barra de la cortina.

-EMMETT! QUE HACES AHÍ?- Dios, como no entienden mi lógica aplastante?

-Esta muy claro! A ver, ellas son vampiresas, no?

-Sip.

-Pues para saber que piensan hay que pensar como un vampiro.

-EMMETT! Si tú eres un vampiro!

-QUÉ? ARGH!- Grité y salí por la ventana.

_**En la fábrica de chocolate.**_

-Willy Wonka, porque ella es azul?- Dijo un niño feo.

-Por que se comió un chicle de arándano- Dijo un señor rarillo que se parecía sospechosamente a Jonny Depp y a Michael Jackson y que parecía gay.

Dios, que rollo. Oh, una pelota gigante azul!

-Sííí! A jugar!

Le dí una patada y salió volando a quién-sabe-dónde.

-Humpa-Lumpa, Humpa-Lumpa!-Gritaron unos enanitos desde el río de chocolate.

-Quiénes sois?

-Somos los Humpa-Lumpa!-Que vocecilla! Se debió de tragar un globo.

-Ja-ja! Que nombre! Ya no tengo complejo de vampiro-sexy. Vosotros tenéis que tener complejo de Humpa-Lumpa!

-QUÉ? ARGH!- Gritaron y salieron por la ventana.

**_En casa de los Cullen._**

Sííí! Soy genial ayudando a la gente!

-Emmett, ven!

-Oíd, paso de eso, ok? Ahora tengo mejores cosas que hacer! Yuu-jú!

-Eh?

.-No me hables. Estaré en mi consultorio.

-Que consultorio?- No les dije que no me hablaran? Que tontos!

Fui a la Habitación-vacía y puse una mesa, dos sillas, un ordenador con la imagen de los teletubbies (mi serie preferida) y un cartel en la puerta que decía: Dr. Emmett. _Resolvedor _de dudas y problemas. Con experiencia.

Emmett! Genial!

_**Fin**_

_**Vale, aquí está. Lo siento, pero no me dió tiempo a subirlo antes. **_

_**Hoy estrenamos obra de teatro y tuve una semana de ensayos u.u **_

_**Pero mañana empiezan mis vacaciones! Sí! Bueno, os gustó? **_

_**Si sí, dejad un review, si no, dejas dos. n.n**_


End file.
